Gauken Hetalia
by Miranda428
Summary: School!AU Anna Kirkland and her brother, Arthur, have been admitted to Hetalia Academy. Along with their new friends, they'll find that this school isn't exactly normal...Especially when random people start going missing. Please R&R !


Gauken Hetalia Ch. 1

Plot: School!AU Anna Kirkland and her brother, Arthur, have been admitted to Hetalia Academy. Along with their new friends, they'll find that this school isn't exactly normal...Especially when random people start going missing.

Rated T: language, suggestive themes,

On with the prologue/first chapter!

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

Today was the last day of living in England. Tomorrow I would be on a plane to America, heading to a new school with my brother, Arthur.

Arthur wasn't very pleased about leaving home. Neither was I but... We had to be strong. Besides, maybe it was better this way. We'll be starting anew.

The school we were going to was called Hetalia Academy. It was a very big school. Our mother and father had shown Arthur and I pictures of it. Hetalia Academy had dorms, which meant we would be living on campus. Hopefully my roommate will be someone nice...If would be horrible if we didn't get along and were fighting all the time.

I sighed. I still couldn't believe that I was leaving England. I didn't want to leave any of my friends... Especially Marta, since we grew up together. We were like sisters.

Marta and I did everything together but after today and tomorrow morning we won't be able to see each other for a long time.

"Anna," A slight tap on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes," I stuttered and looked up, finding myself staring into the bright blue eyes that were Marta's.

She giggled and smiled sadly, "Stop thinking so much. We only have one more day together, so let's make it last,"

I nodded my head vigorously, "Yeah!"

For the rest of day, Marta and I were inseparable. We played board games, went to the park, took a walk, and many other things too! By the time we were done with all of that it was almost sundown. It was so much fun too. To think...after today I won't be able to see her for a while.

A dull ache resonated in my chest and I quickly shook the thought away. I had to stop thinking so negatively! I'll see her again soon! I know I will... I know…but it still hurt so much.

"Come on," Marta yelled, as ran ahead of me.

"Wait," I exclaimed, trying to catch up to her, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a minute. It's the last place we have to go before we head back home," she answered.

The last place...Where else did we ha-oh! OH!

The forest. The forest that was our haven. A haven, where we were free to do anything we wanted. Marta and I usually acted out scenes from our favorite shows. Sometimes we even made up our own things.

We both like acting but unfortunately the school we were in didn't have a drama class. I promised Marta that I would join it at Hetalia Academy.

Marta and I haven't been here for a while. Especially after...

We arrived near the creek where all are productions were held. Marta was facing away from me, looking at the serene few that the sunset was giving us.

"Anna," Marta said, softly.

"W-what," I stuttered out.

"Remember last time?"

"Yes…"

"Let's do it again,"

"Eh," I exclaimed, blushing.

"I'm Prince Po and your Princess Katsa," Marta stated, turning around to face me, "Now let's start,"

Marta put her lips on mine and I knew no more except how I loved the feeling of being in her arms.

Even if I may never feel this again... I knew I would never forget it.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. My stomach immediately growled.

Chuckling lightly, I jumped out of the bed and made my way over to my vanity. I fixed my short light brown hair and put it in a small ponytail, clipping the stray pieces up with barrettes.

After putting on some dark colored shorts and an orange tank top, I ran down the stairs. Jumping off the last step, I walked through the hall and made my way to the kitchen.

"Finally," My brother exclaimed as I entered, setting the newspaper he was reading down, "Hurry up and eat! We leave in three hours,"

I froze and gulped, "Did you cook the breakfast,"

He sighed and rolled eyes, "No, mom did but I made the tea,"

"Oh, thank you god. The only thing you make right is tea. And where's mom now?"

"I don't know where she went. Now shut up and eat, you bloody git,"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist,"

My brothers looked like he was about to go off on me with a million swear words a second. He face was beet red and if this was a cartoon, he would probably have steam coming out from his ears.

"Anna," he said slowly, "Shut up,"

"Yes, sir," I squeaked out. Arthur could be...intimidating some times.

I grabbed a teacup from the cabinet and took it over to the kettle, where I poured the tea into it.

Sipping my tea, I leaned against the counter and watched as he started reading the newspaper.

"Sooo..." I started. The quietness was starting to get on my nerves.

"So what," Arthur replied, as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Um...well... Oh! Where's Hetalia Academy at in the U.S?"

"Phoenix, Arizona,"

"Ah. How long do you think the plane ride will be," I asked, before I grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate, that was on the stove, and ate it.

"Mmm...Not sure but it's probably going to be a long trip," he answered.

"That's not cool at all, man," I whined.

"Will you stop talking like that," Arthur asked, irritated, "It's not proper at all,"

"Okay, okay,"

Arthur sighed angrily, "Stop your useless gabbing, please,"

"Yes, sir," I exclaimed loudly, doing a mocking salute.

I picked up my teacup, swallowed the rest of the warm liquid in one gulp, and then placed it back on the counter.

"Well, I am going to go fill my carry-on bag with _lots _of things to do now," I yelled, skipping merrily down the hall.

"Yeah, you do that," Arthur yelled back.

Even though I couldn't hear from upstairs, I had a feeling that my brother was laughing at me.

* * *

Arthur was upset. I could see that very well. Parting from our parents was hard, especially when are mom was about to have a panic attack.

"We'll miss you guys so much," Our mother, Lily, cried, "My baby's are leaving me,"

"Dear," Eric, our father, said, "We'll see them again soon,"

"But my baby's!"

"Mom, Arthur and I love you, okay? We love you a lot," I exclaimed, trying to calm her down but not succeeding much.

"Anna and I will try to call you every day, mom,"

"...Okay but...remember, don't talk to strangers and stay with each other at all times,"

"Okay, okay," I whined, "We have to hurry. The planes gonna leave without us."

"Be careful," Lily cries, "I love you,"

"We love you too," Arthur yelled back to her, as we rounded the corner.

"By the way mom was looking at us, I say she was close to canceling our flight and making us stay here," I stated, as I gave the lady my ticket so she could check it.

"I would have been happy if she did, but it would be a bad to waste all this money," Arthur replied, grumpily.

"Yep, yep," I said, as I watched the lady check Arthur's ticket as well.

After she was done, Arthur and I made our way to our seats.

As I sat in my seat, I sighed and thought of Marta. She couldn't come to send me off. I immediately blushed when I thought of what happened yesterday. I shook those thoughts away and looked out the window.

This was going to be a long ride and I just hoped I wouldn't get bored of the stuff I brought to do for the ride.

* * *

It has been two hours and I'm already bored. It was inevitable.

I sighed and looked to my left. All I saw was Arthur sleeping with his mouth wide open. Of course he was asleep he could sleep anywhere, unlike me. I sighed and looked to my right. Next to me was a young girl, maybe around 7 years old. She was also fast asleep. In fact I was probably the only one awake now.

I stared at the pattern on the seat in front of me studying its design just for the sake of something to do. I found a shape that resembled Florida but I could see nothing interesting after that.

I pulled out the map of the school and looked at it. At least I could use this time to study the map so I wouldn't look stupid not being able to find my classes.

All of my classes were in the West Wing, along with all the other Sophomores.

There were also two separate dorms; one for boys and one for girls.

The girl's dorm was on the east side of the campus, so I would have to get up early if I didn't want to be late to class.

Let's just hope I don't make a fool of myself...

* * *

**Hi~! With help of Yuroshima and Kristen325, I have finally made Gauken Hetaila! Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to update every sunday.**

**Please reveiw~~~! **

**Miranda~chan**


End file.
